A Lover's Sorcery
by Kalira69
Summary: Upon returning to his chambers, Arthur discovers a surprise from his lover. Arthur/Merlin, Slash


The thirteenth of twenty-five comment!fics I wrote for the Twelfth Round of the IJ Porn Battle, and the only one I did not post there - it took a distinctly non-porn trend, even more than the others. I did write another comment!fic from the same prompt, though, and I did post that at the Battle - it is titled 'Aftermath', and it will be posted tomorrow.

* * *

**A Lover's Sorcery**

* * *

Arthur came into his room, hot and sweaty and annoyed, to be confronted with something flashing bright, golden light up into his face. He brought an arm up instinctively, shielding his now-stinging eyes for a few moments before he cautiously lowered it to inspect these new additions.

He strode closer, kicking the door shut behind him, and saw a new and strange sword and a matched shield lying on the table - washed in a metal that seemed golden, particularly in this light. He reached out to drag a finger along the surface of the shield, surprised when he saw little sparks swirling around his hand and arm - not painfully, just…

Merlin was sprawled on the bench on the other side, asleep - mouth slightly open as he made a few little adorable sounds - not that Arthur ever intended to tell him that. Before investigating the sword, Arthur abandoned the shiny new weaponry in favour of rounding the table to his lover.

He leaned down, stroking Merlin's cheek with sword-calloused fingertips. Merlin stirred under his fond caress, murmuring his name. Arthur was suffused with affectionate warmth at the familiar sound. Moments later, Merlin's eyes opened, looking up at him. Arthur grinned, offering him a hand.

Merlin took it readily, though he was surprised when Arthur, rather than helping him to his feet, yanked him into a firm embrace. Arthur kissed him solidly, then pulled back. "I suppose you're behind these?" he asked Merlin.

Merlin nodded, flushing, his eyes darting away. "I had to work on a few trial pieces - small things, not weaponry, not weaponry! - but, I think I finally mastered it. Don't you?" he asked, turning to look at the items.

Arthur wrapped his arms around his lover's slim waist. "I won't know til I've tested them. They're beautiful, though." he kissed Merlin's cheek, noting the red colouring the tips of his ears. "What did you put in them?"

Merlin's head whipped around. "What?" he yelped, eyes wide.

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "They - well, the shield - it sent out little magic sparks when I touched it. I recognised it as yours, even." Arthur quashed the rest of the sentence - that he recognised the intimate, loving feel of it on his skin.

He propped his chin on Merlin's shoulder, shivering slightly at the memory of the many times his lover's magic had washed over him - to protect him, or heal him, or even, most recently, to . . . pleasure him. Arthur felt himself flushing slightly - thankfully, his golden skin made it less noticeable than Merlin's rosy tint.

"All I did was put a little extra of . . . _myself_, in them. To look after you when I can't be there." Merlin explained haltingly, keeping his eyes on the sword hilt. "My magic is…" he trailed off.

Arthur didn't need him to finish, though. "Your magic _is_ you - your soul, perhaps. And just like you, it tries to protect me, right? That's not what the sparks were, though… What was that about?"

Merlin turned in Arthur's arms, looping his arms around his lover's broader shoulders. "It was… My magic recognises you . . . and I love you. My magic just . . . swirls around you - tries to be closer to you."

Merlin kissed the corner of Arthur's jaw. Arthur grinned, turning to kiss him properly; light, provocative kisses that fulfilled neither of their desires. Finally he pulled away, keeping Merlin back to speak. "Just like _you_, then?" he teased.

Merlin thumped Arthur's chest in reprimand, but he didn't draw away from his lover's grip. "So… Want to check them out?" he encouraged.

Arthur smiled. "Of course! Nothing special I need to worry about, is there?" he asked, a hairsbreadth from wrapping his hand around the hilt of his new sword.

Merlin laughed, ducking out beneath Arthur's extended arm. "No. Of course not - oh, and the magic shouldn't be visible to anyone not possessing magic of their own; they _will_ work for someone else, but not as well; and they can never be wielded against you." he added quickly.

Arthur nodded absently, lifting the sword easily and sliding it free of the scabbard. "Wait! Then how can _I_ see the magic?" he demanded nervously, swinging the sword and noting it was perfectly balanced for him.

Merlin swept a finger down the channel of the blade. "You know my magic. Intimately, even. And they are keyed to you. _Made_ for you."

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt that inspired this was 'Merlin, Merlin/Arthur, sword and shield'.


End file.
